superpowerfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Gestalt Dragon Physiology
The power to be a gestalt form of a dragon. Variation of Dragon Physiology, Hybrid Physiology and Gestalt Form. Also Called *Composite/Fused/Fusion Dragon/Ryū/Vritra/Wyrm Physiology *Cross-Breeding/Cross-Species/Fusion-Species Dragon/Ryu/Vritra/Wyrm Physiology *Draconic/Draconian Hybridism *Gestalt Dragon Body/Form/Genetics/Imitation/Mimicry/Mode/Replication /Shapeshifting/State/Transformation *Gestalt Ryū/Vritra/Wyrm Body/Form/Genetics/Imitation/Mimicry/Mode/Replication/State/Transformation/Physiology *Half-Blood/Halfbreed Dragon/Ryu/Vritra/Wyrm Physiology *Hybrid Dragon/Ryu/Vritra/Wyrm Physiology Capabilities The user is or can transform into a gestalt form of a dragon; a potential fusion of a dragon combining with different species together to create a brand new kind of unique dragon with all of their respected powers, traits, abilities and skills mix in as one. Depending on what kind of gestalt form they have, this can give a user a lot of diversity. For example fusing an Asian and Western Dragon together will create a new dragon with both abilities or even combining with a dinosaur to create a Dino-Dragon a creature with the primal instinct of a dinosaur combined with the supernatural powers of a dragon. Applications *Decelerated Aging or Semi-Immortality *Dermal Armor *Draconic Breath **Elemental Breath ***Fire Breath *Dragon Aura *Dragon Empowerment *Dragon Heart *Dragon Morphing *Dragon Physiology *Dragon Soul *Magic Resistance/Magic Immunity *Natural Weaponry **Claw Retraction **Enhanced Bite **Prehensile Tail Variations *Acid Generation *Alpha Physiology *Beak Protrusion *Breath Powers *Camouflage *Draconic Element Manipulation *Draconic Energy Manipulation *Draconic Object Manipulation *Draconic Power Link *Dragon Combat *Dragon Magic *Elasticity *Elemental Absorption *Elemental Energy Manipulation *Evolution Manipulation *Evolving Fusionism *Fear Inducement *Fusion Empowerment *Fusionism *Gestalt Form *Gestalt Mind *Gestalt Soul *Hybrid Vitality *Hybrid Weapon Proficiency *Hybridization *Hypnosis *Multi-Power Use *Multiple Heads *Multiple Legs *Mythical Plane Lordship *Peak Human/Enhanced/Supernatural Body *Peak Human/Enhanced/Supernatural Condition *Peak Human/Enhanced/Supernatural Mind *Poison Generation *Power Bestowal/Power Sharing *Power Mixture *Pure Form *Regenerative Healing Factor *Self-Power Augmentation *Supernatural Regeneration *Superpower Manipulation *Weakness Resistance Gestalt Dragon Types: *'Alien Dragon Physiology' *'Angelic Dragon Physiology' *'Bionic Dragon Physiology' *'Demonic Dragon Physiology' *'Data Dragon Physiology' *'Dino-Dragon Physiology' *'Draconic Machine Physiology' *'Draconus Magi Superior Physiology' *'Dragon Turtle Physiology' *'Eurasian Dragon Physiology' *'Fairy Dragon Physiology' *'Feather Dragon Physiology' *'Insect Dragon Physiology' *'Phoenix Dragon Physiology' *'Tannin Physiology' *'Undead-Dragon Physiology' **'Ghost Dragon Physiology' **'Skeleton Dragon Physiology' **'Vampiric Dragon Physiology' Associations *Absolute Body *Absolute Condition *Absolute Mind *Collective Entity Physiology **Composite Deity Physiology ***Transcendent Dragon Physiology ***Transcendent Hybrid Physiology *Dragon Physiology **Archdragon Physiology **Dragon Lord Physiology **Mystic Dragon Physiology **Superior Dragon Physiology *Dragonborn Physiology *Dragonman Physiology *Hybrid Soul *Hybrid Physiology *Transcendent Connection Limitations *May become excessively greedy/proud. *May not be able to transform back. *Size could be an issue. *In some, dealing with the issue of using energy to fly or use fire can be a problem since some who constantly breathe fire could have a problem with flying. *User gains the fundamental weaknesses of a dragon's body. **Eye may not as strongly protected as the rest of the body. *May not be innately magical, for example, breath-weapon could be biological. *May have restrictions on what kind of magic they may learn. *May gain the weaknesses and limitations of those merged with. *The fusees' minds and personalities may battle for control of the gestalt. *May only be temporary. *Might be irreversible. *May require a special object to serve as a medium for it to work. *Fusion Negation is the perfect counter. *Hybrids can usually inherit the down-sides of either if not both/all species. *Hybrids can inherit weaker skills of either both/all species. *Hybrids may be made into pariahs, depending on their societies views. *May require genetic tampering, a special device, or a special ritual to bring out dominant traits for some hybrids. *Hybrids may be genetically unstable, leading to various health issues/defects, such as infertility, short lifespans, etc. *While the user is very powerful, they are still overpowered by dragon gods and dragon lords. Known Users * Dragons (Arabian Mythology); Bird Dragon and Snake * Dragons (Norse Mythology); Lizard and Snake ** Fafnir ** Jörmungandr ** Níðhǫggr * Dragons (Eastern Mythology); Dragon and Snake * Tannin/Tinnin (Arabian/Hebrew Mythology) Category:Powers Category:Animal-Based Abilities Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Cellular Manipulation Category:Combinations Category:Common Powers Category:Defensive Abilities Category:Dragon-Based powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Forms Category:Galleries Category:Mimicry Category:Mythological Mimicry Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Organic Manipulation Category:Organic Mimicry Category:Page Needs Work Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Physiology Category:Rare power Category:Reptilian Mimicry Category:Science Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Support Powers